


Reckless and Wild

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs hires an escort in Philadelphia and gets more than he bargained for. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless and Wild

Prompt from Chelle: Gibbs/DiNozzo Pre-NCIS Tony is undercover as a rent boy &amp; Gibbs hires him for the night.

Reckless and Wild

Gibbs sat in the quiet bar in a hotel in Philadelphia and sipped his bourbon, looking toward the entrance. He couldn't believe he'd decided to go down this road, but now it was done. All but the waiting, anyway. This was the hard part, though he'd never let it show.

He hardly ever used paid services, but these were the best and he had to. He hadn't been interested in sex since Diane had cleaned him out. Gibbs was more than ready for something. Someone. He was feeling reckless and wild and a little drunk and if it all went to hell, he still had his Marine skills.

Anyway, he craved a guy. He hadn't been with a man in a few years, but the idea of muscles instead of softness, stubble instead of silky skin, was what he needed to break himself out of his funk. And maybe break his habit of damned redheads.

Gibbs hadn't asked for the impossible when setting the meeting up. He requested someone at least average looking, twenty-five to thirty-five, green or blue eyed, muscular, good sense of humor. The rest he could work with. He wasn't eighteen any more and swayed by a big dick and little brains.

He finished his drink and got up, nodding appreciatively when a gorgeous man walked in and asked the bartender if Jay had arrived. The guy looked a little uncertain and nervous and Gibbs' protective instincts went immediately on patrol.

"I'm Jay," he said, extending his hand. "You must be Doug's son. Good to meet you."

The green eyes blinked once and then sharpened, the man nodding. "Yeah. Man it's been forever. Thanks for offering to take me out to eat, Jay. Dad talks about you all the time. I'm real sorry he's away now."

"That's okay," Gibbs said with a smile, pulling the younger man in for a hug. "Well done," he whispered into the escort's ear as he led the man out, concerned that the guy was shaking a little bit. What the hell? Was he that green?

"I booked us a room. Want to go there?" the escort asked.

The rent boy had booked a room? At the hotel? Gibbs' gut started churning, something seemed off here. Was the kid controlled by a pimp? Was he in serious trouble? The agency had been top notch; Gibbs had checked it all out. So what was the problem here?

The man gave Gibbs a shy smile, ducking into the elevator. Gibbs took a deep breath, nodding. This was so out of character for him, and he had to take a minute to center himself before going forward.

"So, what do you want, Jay?" The guy's voice was warmly affectionate and somehow not smarmy. He was giving this some humanity, which Gibbs appreciated, especially now that doubt and common sense were seeping in, blending with newfound worry.

"Don't know. Let's wing it. You need prepayment?"

A little light went out of the man's eyes and he worked his lip between his teeth, looking little boy and uncertain. Gibbs found himself wondering how much the guy had done this beforehand, or if he had ever done it before.

"Yeah, a deposit is good. Something about you…" The man trailed off.

"What do I call you?" Gibbs asked abruptly, wondering for a split second if the guy could be a cop. He didn't have that look or anything, and was acting like the greenest of green newbies, but something in Gibbs' gut was screaming all of a sudden.

"Tony," the man said in a vulnerable voice and Gibbs had the sense that was his real name.

"Okay, Tony. How do you want to do this?"

"I can't," Tony said regretfully and reached for the elevator panel, hitting a button and tripping the emergency stop.

Gibbs arched a brow, crossing his arms and leaning against the back of the elevator. "Oh? Why?" Was he too old? Not attractive enough? What?

"I just can't! I'm not made for this work." He leaned in close, whispering. "Leave."

Gibbs placed a hand on the other man's chest, feeling the telltale bump of a microphone. _Sting?_ Gibbs mouthed. _Wired?_ He arched a brow, a little frisson of nervousness running up his spine. He could still control this situation.

Tony rapidly unbuttoned his shirt, motioning to the microphone nestled in the copious chest hair. Gibbs nodded, withdrawing a pad and pen. _Talk normally_, he wrote.

"I…I just…" Tony shrugged, agitated as he paced the elevator. "Look, you're really handsome and all, but I just don't think I can…"

"Come up to my room. We'll talk. I'm not looking for anything kinky, I just need a friend. Not a lot of those where I'm from." And he sure as hell could use a friend. His job was on the line, his wife had fleeced him, he was probably gonna lose his house…

Tony shook his head, grabbing taking the pen and paper. _They don't know your name, only a brown haired guy at the bar. You can get out of this, _he scrawled. _Just go!_

Tony sighed. "No. And no means no where I'm from."

_GO!_

Gibbs watched as Tony jotted downs the word and shook his head, leaning in and pressing his mouth to the other man's. "No," he whispered. This development wasn't at all what he expected, but he was going to take complete advantage of it. He cupped the younger man's ass cheeks in his hands, pulling Tony tight and hard against his own erection.

Tony gasped and Gibbs kissed him deeply, driving his tongue into Tony's mouth. "No?" he asked when he pulled away, measuring the other man's rapid breathing.

"I…"

"No?" Gibbs whispered, doing a slow grind against the other man. "Ball is in your court now, Tony." But it wasn't. They'd started this dance. Gibbs would be picked up and found anyway, probably as soon as he walked out of the elevator, and Tony would screwed. Who the hell in their right mind put a male cop undercover this way?

The other man's eyes brightened, and Tony shook his head regretfully. "Your room or mine."

"Mine." Gibbs growled.

Gibbs had Tony's pants unbuckled and unzipped, pooling at his feet before the door was fully closed. The other man wore no underwear, and Gibbs moved in, wrapping his hand around Tony's throbbing dick, pumping slowly. He wouldn't mention money until he was done. He just hoped Tony would go with it, get a little pleasure out of this screwing they were both getting.

"God…" Tony whispered.

"Feels good, huh? My hand on your dick. You like being jacked off."

"I… Yeah…" Gibbs could feel Tony relax and give over to it, even though tension was clear in his expression. He slipped up behind the other man, stroking him slowly, Gibbs' own heart racing as he worked out a plan to get out of this. Tom Morrow would have his ass, but Gibbs had a feeling it'd be worth it.

"Just let me do this for you, Tony," he soothed, smoothing the other man's hair back, nipping behind his ear. "You need this. Bet you've had a lot of men teasing you. Nobody to take care of you and watch your back."

"What I want…"

"Tell me," Gibbs encouraged.

"You have to stop, Jay. We haven't negotiated…"

"Don't care," Gibbs said, putting a lot of need into his voice. "I'll pay anything."

"You have to…now." Tony sounded genuinely regretful even though he pressed against Gibbs, squirming and rubbing anxiously.

"No…not yet. You're close. After you come…" Gibbs started expertly twisting his hand on Tony's dick; his free one coming down to cup and roll Tony's balls. "Too bad I can't fuck you," he whispered against Tony's throat. "Imagine me drilling your prostate right now, filling your ass. You want it, don't you?"

Tony let out a whimper of pure need and Gibbs chuckled.

Tony arched his back, thrusting faster, head resting on Gibbs' shoulder. "You gonna come for me soon, Tonyboy?"

"Yeah… Please…"

Gibbs stroked faster, squeezed harder, determined to milk everything he could out of Tony. When a full body shiver ran through the other man, Gibbs tugged an earlobe into his mouth nipping and biting, guiding Tony through his climax with strong hands and soft whispers. He slowed his strokes, milking the last drops out of the other man gently.

Tony burrowed close, leaning most of his weight on Gibbs as his shook and shivered from the after-effects of his orgasm. Gibbs pressed his knuckle against Tony's mouth. "Here, taste yourself."

When Tony had cleaned his hand, Gibbs smoothed Tony's hair back. "What next?"

"You have to pay me," Tony's voice was so final.

"And then they break through and arrest me, right?" Gibbs reached into a pocket and handed Tony a twenty. "Twenty dollars a good start?"

Tony ducked his head, nodding, and dressing rapidly, and Gibbs crossed the room, pulling out an undercover badge and ID he'd been issued months ago. "You boys can come in," he called out, watching impassively as the police rushed in, guns ready.

Before they cuffed him, Gibbs flashed his badge. "Special Agent Jay Crawford at your service. Undercover for NCIS, doing the same thing you boys are. I answer directly to Tom Morrow, he's the NCIS director." Gibbs pulled out a business card with Morrow's cell number on it. "His number, he'll vouch for me."

The Philly cops stood in a tense knot, excluding Tony. An older guy dialed Morrow and had a short conversation with him. "He's clear," he said, the annoyance in his voice showing his displeasure with the outcome.

Gibbs took in the looks directed toward the young man, cataloguing expressions of disgust and full on hatred. He had to help this kid get out of Philly before it was too late.

"You okay?" he asked Tony in an undertone.

"Yeah, I'm good, Agent…"

"Just Jay."

"I'm good, Jay."

"Me too. Now clear out, guys. Tony and I have some debriefing to do." It was only when the men had filed out that Gibbs finished his sentence. "Not that you're wearing any briefs, Tony."

"Come to think of it, I'm not," Tony replied, a small smile playing over his mouth, his eyes showing myriad emotions.

"Let's get to work then." Gibbs had a hell of a lot of questions and concerns about a cop who was allowed to go undercover as a male hooker, but for now, he was going to get to know Tony better—a lot better. Starting with the debriefing and ending…wherever it took them.


End file.
